To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage - Season Two
|pages = 232 |year = TOS |ISBN = 069275671X (Kindle) }} To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage – Season Two is a reference book. A predominantly full color pictorial guide to the second season production history of , author Gerald Gurian has released this volume as the second of three companion tomes to Marc Cushman's These Are the Voyages: TOS magnum opus, on which Gurian had served as Archivist/Photo Editor, but which only featured the photos in black and white. To reinforce the link between the two works, the exterior book design corresponds with that of These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two. Summary ;Blurb :This volume presents over 400 rare, behind-the-scenes images – many in full, vivid color – from the making of the second season of the original, legendary ''Star Trek television series (NBC, 1966 – 1969) which starred William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy. All of the photographs shown in this edition come from the author's personal collection, which is over four decades in the making and consists of thousands of rare NBC publicity shots, candid still photos/negatives taken on the Original Series sets, and rare Lincoln Enterprises film clips (the unused pieces of printed footage, called the "trims" and "outtakes", that were left over after the Desilu Studios film editors assembled the desirable footage into the finished master versions of the Star Trek episodes). The unused film clips were then discarded by the studio and sold to fans by Gene Roddenberry's company while the show was still in production. Many of these rare photos were featured in black-and-white format in the Saturn award winning three book series These Are the Voyages: TOS by Marc Cushman (Jacobs/Brown Press, 2013 – 2015); and now they are displayed – the majority in color – alongside a wealth of additional imagery. The author has personally digitally restored all of the rare photos in this edition, and has paid careful attention to recreating the bold and vivid colors that were present in the original broadcasts of the episodes. So, it is believed that readers will enjoy some of the finest, historically accurate rare Star Trek photo restorations ever produced; featuring what are likely many entertaining images that they have never seen before. The rare pictures in this collection are all accompanied by informative descriptions, on occasion quite extensive, about the filming of the related scene. All told, this volume represents an entertaining and unique photographic history of the making of the second season of TOS.'' Content gallery File:Filming wolf in the fold.jpg|Filming , p. 65 File:USS Enterprise eleven foot model port side.jpg|Port side eleven-foot studio model, p. 92 File:USS Enterprise eleven-foot studio model in storage at Desilu between seasons.jpg|USS Enterprise eleven-foot studio model in storage, p. 129 File:Constitution class shuttlebay maquette as delivered to Desilu.jpg| shuttlebay maquette, p. 141 File:Constitution class shuttlebay maquette interior starboard side detail.jpg|Interior shuttlebay maquette, p. 141 File:Filming the immunity syndrome.jpg|Filming , p. 170 File:Desilu production staffer Bill McGovern slating of the Ekosian Chancellery scene.jpg|Filming , p. 191 To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage - Season 2